The present invention relates to a terminal device and a terminal control program in order to assist operation of a plurality of eyeglass manufacturing apparatuses used for manufacturing eyeglasses.
Known eyeglass manufacturing apparatuses used in each work process for manufacturing eyeglasses include an optometric apparatus that measures the visual function of both eyes of an examinee, a lensmeter that measures an optical characteristic of an eyeglass lens, a cup attaching apparatus for attaching a cup which is a work jig to the surface of an eyeglass lens, a lens processing apparatus that includes a processing tool to process the periphery of an eyeglass lens held on a lens chuck shaft, and the like (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-212573).
Such eyeglass manufacturing apparatuses are generally operated by using an operating unit disposed for each eyeglass manufacturing apparatus in the related art.